Furry Problem
by Crescent Luna Moon
Summary: Harry is turned into a ferret while he's at Hogwarts. He dodges animals, teachers, DE's and students then gets taken in by someone he can't stand. Will he get turned back to normal or will he get taken home by someone that he ultimately despises?
1. Chapter 1

**Me:** One of the new stories just for you! **-smiles forcefully and hopes that certain friends quit threatening-** Well Enjoy and REVIEW!

**Title: **Furry Problem

**-~Ch 1/?: Fur~-**  
**  
-3rd person-**

In the dead of night one mid October evening, two figures stood out in the open, staring at each other while holding out wands with a curse on the tip of their tongues. They kept staring, one pair of eyes held hatred, jealousy, and loathing while the other held confusion, sadness, and betrayal just as the first curse was shot a shout of _'Habeo fur vultus!'_ was heard. The last thing one of the two people saw was a flash of yellow and sneak of blue hit his body.

**-End of 3rd person-**

His body ached as he rose from his sleep, his head was throbbing in a painful pounding as well. To say that today was going to be a shitty day for Harry Potter, famous boy-who-lived, was highly under spoken in his case. What the he'll happened last night? He remembered coming back from a party with the twins early as he was getting over heated and nauseous from the smell of mixed alcohol, then being called down by _someone_ from the dorm, who was any ones guess, then...nothing. A huge blank in his memories from point Y to point Z of the end of his day.

_**'What happened?'**_ he thought to himself as he raised a hand to his head and rubbed one of his temples, minding the claws that dawned on it, then looked around. It was dark, but not dark enough to be considered night anymore, and it was rather warm for October. He was pretty sure that it didn't get this warm in the matter of a few hours as he knew that the temperature had been dropping from some time, only gaining for a few hours in the day. He rubbed the sleep from his eye with a pad on his hand then blinked. He could see with out his glasses or contacts that he required just this past summer from a Muggle eye doctor.

The area around him seemed to be heightened and expanded in full depth of his vision. When had that happened? Not that he wasn't grateful for lack of eye-wear, he really was, but he knew it would of taken a miracle to fix his eyesight without some sort of spell, potion or surgery of some sort, he's been looking for a while for some option to fix it quick and easily, only to come up with complicated, magic draining, money stealing, blobs of hopelessness for him since Hermione was on a apprenticeship for a few months outside of Hogwarts, and he trusted no one else more than her...well maybe Luna, but he didn't want to load her up with this problem.

Anyway back to the plot! Harry was overly confused with a few things at the moment. One being his eyesight, another was the heat, third was the fact that he wasn't in his dorm and fourth was the fact that he couldn't stand up! He shifted his weight and rolled over to his hands and feet, strangely the pads of his feet touched before anything else like the top of his foot, the tried to stand up...only to come up short, literally. He looked around for something, anything, and saw a reflectance of something near by.

He walked over to it, which proved to be difficult on his part as he felt unnatural doing this. He fell on his hands and breathed in before looking at the reflective piece of material. He stopped breathing and thinking at what he saw.

_**'What. The. Fuck. Happened. To. Me?'**_ he thought to himself as he saw a narrow fur covered face staring at him with black eyes. The fact was that this small covered face was joined by a haunched, slim fur cover body with a tail at the end. He didn't want to think about what he was at the moment, nor did he think he wanted to find out as he heard a door open not too far from where he was.

He jumped out of the way and rolled or tumbled, what ever it was he was doing besides running awkwardly with his weird animal body, to a desk and slid to the back corner that was against the wall. He listened while he breathed in and out, trying to calm his fast beating little animal heart. His heart nearly stopped beating all together when he realized where he was, no it wasn't anywhere near Gryffindor house dorms, or even remotely in safe territory, no he was in Flich's office. He could tell because he saw Mrs. Norris walking by the feet that came into the room.

_**'Oh fuck my life!'**_ Harry moaned in his mind while he scurried out of the way as Flich's feet came into his sight as he sat down. He looked for an exit nearby, but only saw a small hole that was used for the Weasley Twins' mischief, but he doubted he could fit through it, it looked like only a small rodent could fit through it. He stopped moving as he heard Flich started to move and speak to Mrs. Norris about hunting for mice in the room. He felt bad for any rodent that would get caught by her, but then that thought was squashed as she landed by him and looked directly at him.

_**'...Fuck...'**_ was what he thought before he barreled out from under the desk as Mrs. Norris attacked the spot he stood at. He ran, more like scurried, around the room, even using Flich himself as a post to get on the desk and back down when Mrs. Norris nearly clipped his tail with her claws. He bounced on the back of his feet and hissed at the rutty old cat as she swooped at him with her claws.

_**'Try it you bitch of a feline! Even Crookshanks is not as bad as you and he's pretty bad!'**_ Harry called out in his head, not even wanting to tempt speaking as he knew it wouldn't do any good, and bared his teeth at her when she tried to swipe at him again. He looked to the side when he saw movement and saw Flich smiling evilly Harry. He wondered what he was smiling at when he felt pin pricks in his sides and teeth around his neck. He squirmed and nipped at what was available to his advantage, which would be her nose, but he couldn't reach it all the way as she tightened her jaw.

_"Calm young wizano!"_ he hard a old haggard woman's voice in his head, _"You need to go slack so I can get you out of here with out my master knowing"_ Harry did what the woman was saying and went slack in Mrs. Norris' jaws, it wasn't hard as he couldn't breath much.

He felt her drag him off to the side of the room then drop him when Flich was out of sight. Harry breathed in the air, greedily, while trying to stop the world from spinning. He nearly jumped when a paw touched his back, but froze when he saw it was Mrs. Norris. She looked at him calmly and gave him a cat's version of a smile.

_"I'll show you the way I go to get away from my master, follow me little wizano"_ she said and then promptly turned to the wall and slid out of a large, cat sized hole.

_"Um...Mrs. Norris?" _Harry spoke allowed, somehow it sounded English to him; much like parseltongue did.

_"What is it little wizano?"_ she replied, not breaking back to look at him as she did.

_"How are we able to speak like this now and not before? Also what is a wizano?"_ Harry asked her. Mrs. Norris chuckled and turned around when they were in the hall outside of Flich's office.

_"Since you are an animal we can speak, all animals can understand each other only humans can't unless they possess a certain gift like the slithering serpent speak you can do, we can understand what you're saying, but you can't us unless in an animal form."_ Mrs. Norris told him, _"A wiz-ano is a wizard that turns into a fur covered animal, much like that Black kit and his caravan a few decades ago"_ she mumbled to herself.

_"You mean I'm a Animagai?"_ Harry asked when he heard the 'Black kit' comment.

_"Yes little wizano that's what I said"_, she said and then started licking his fur to get it clean of certain things. Harry didn't do anything as he felt her superior animal magic keeping him from moving. After she was done, Harry shook slightly from a tingle that went up his face.

_"Now little wizano if you need help, find me and I'll help you out. I can't tell you most of the things that has happened to you, I'm clueless as to what happened to you, but I'll help you in any other way I can. Now I have to get back before master starts looking for me"_ she said before giving one more lick and went back through the hole, leaving Harry alone in the hall with several questions in his head.

**Me:** ok it's short, but it's just the first of...I don't know how many chapters! Anyway I don't know where the idea came from exactly, maybe it was the third movie with Draco being turned into a ferret and then watching my ferret run around the house while it was playing...anyway hope you liked the first chapter, I'm going to write some more. Later! Review PLEASE!


	2. Chapter 2

**Me:** New chapter! ENJOY!

**Ch. 2/?: The furry pest of the potions lab.**

Harry bobbed along the hall as he knew he should get away from Filch's office and find someone who could help, even if it was an animal. He found himself near an empty stairway nearly an hour later, he was out of breath by this time and dead tired.

_**'Why am I a small furry animal with a hump back?'**_ he questioned himself as he calmed his breathing. His dark eyes looked around for anything that could identify where he was at, even going as far as standing on his hind legs, which was still uncomfortable for him, yet he couldn't find anything that would help him.

Sighing with a pout he somehow pulled off, Harry started to go down the stairs, it was cooler and probably was going to the main level, and bobbed down one step at a time. His small, round ears twitched as he kept an ear out for anyone, or thing, that would help, or attack, him if they found him while reaching the last few steps.

The pads of his feet hit the cold floor and he jumped up off it so he couldn't touch it, his inner animal taking over at this point, and he flipped as he landed the scurried as fast as he could down the hall, bobbing every so often so his feet could stop touching the cold, stone flooring of Hogwarts. He found a warm stop about twenty minutes later and stopped for a bit, his feet were nearly frozen as he had hit the floor most of the time. Harry licked his chops as he felt that his lips were dry and, for some reason, need to be cleaned.

_"I'll never get anywhere in this form!"_ he say aloud, knowing that to a human it would sound like a animal chatter, 'How did Peter do it for so long? I'd go nuts from all this!' Harry thought to himself before braving himself to continue down the hall, hoping to whatever higher being there was that the hall would lead somewhere soon.

He heard hissing after ten minutes into his scurry and looked around, not stopping as he didn't want to freeze to the floor if he did. Even in this form, Harry could understand what was being said.

_"$THAT BLASSSSTED HUMAN MALE LEFT ME HERE! WHEN I GET MY COILSSSS AROUND HIM, I WON'T LET GO UNTIL HE'SSSS CHOKING ON HISSSSS OWN MAGIC!$"_ the angry hissing echoed off the walls and it sounded to be down in the direction he just came from, luck for Harry as he knew that a snake would do it if it was pissed off enough and not only to its master or owner, but to any living being nearby.

After hearing that declaration, Harry hurried hides scurrying and bounded through an opening to his right. Despite the previous action in Filch's office, Harry didn't even think of checking if it was occupied or lead to anyplace dangerous. He should have as he arrived in the potions lab, which was currently being used by a NEWT seventh year mix class. He barreled into a stool and hit it hard enough to make the person jump at the movement and jostle whatever they had in their hands.

A squeak was head from the student, a Hufflepuff if Harry saw the colours right, as they had accidentally dropped something into the lit cauldron on the table. Harry ran to another table as another Hufflepuff raced to help the one who was panicking. He brushed by a Ravenclaw, if the colour on the sock meant anything to his dark eyes, and made them squeak and jump then knock over their cauldron as their knee hit the table.

The room was alive now as Harry dodged feet and ran through people's legs, usually girls from the lack of pants, and his fur brushing up against their legs made them squeal and jump onto things or away from him. Harry ended up against the wall when he brushed past a Ravenclaw male, who was running away from falling potion ingredients and mixed potions, and felt his world spinning. Harry breathed heavily as his feet fell out from under him and he curled up against a corner to protect the vital things.

He heard someone shout for everyone to evacuate the room and the noise level dropped dramatically as everyone left the room, except for Harry and whoever was casting spells. Harry gave a cry when something grabbed him and pulled him up just as a green sludge was about to touch him. Harry's beady black eyes blinked as he looked at the hand that held him and then at the other one that spewed out sparks of different colours.

The hands were rough looking yet they were soft, they had cuts, scratches and light little gashes that had long since scared over and gave tiny shapes and blobs of hard slivery flesh. The hands were big and the fingers were long and nimble as they held the fur ball known as Harry Potter. Harry let his head shoot up as he heard the muttering of spells under someone's breath. What he saw made him pale, fur and all.

**~Earlier other perspective~**

The class was going well for the twelve NEWT students. No accidents have happened since Fifth year for the twelve and they've come to a mutual friendship among them. They were split up with each house having another with them a Badger with a Raven, Badger with a Snake, Badger with a Lion, Raven with a Lion, Raven and Snake, Lion and Snake. The class was great as they knew what could happen if anything was done wrong and they knew why Professor Snape was ruling them with iron grip; it was to keep **them** safe from harm if a potion didn't react right.

Well as I was saying before a sediment moment came, the class was going well, not a single cauldron off set, not a single Arabian scorpion tail out of its place in the pile of ingredients, no tools lying about or notes being askew around the table. All was going in order...that was until a Badger had squeaked and dropped some extra Llama wool into the solution and tried to fix it, only to have it bubble and turn a burnt orange instead of lemon green. Another Badger tried to help by adding a few drops of Rabbit essence, only to have it start smoking and violently over flow.

A Raven jumped and knocked over the cauldron, making it nearly hit the Snake in front of them. It all went downhill as everyone was jumping and dropping things, making potions and ingredients mix. They were unsupervised for just a few minutes, but once the screams and explosions started, Professor Snape came out of his private storage to see a catastrophe in his classroom. He saw several mixes of dangerous ingredients and did the only thing he could do at the moment.

Shout and get the children out of harm.

**"DON'T STAND THERE, GET OUT BEFORE YOU GET TOUCHED BY THE MIXED ****POTIONS****!"** he shouted and started casting clearing spells to help them get out of the class faster. Once they were out of the class, Snape started the cast several spells to clean ad deactivate the potions to a safer state. He turned to the back wall and dived to pick an oversized rodent that was about to be touching what was supposed to be an eye repairing potion. He held the furry animal and deactivated the potion and started cleaning, only noticing the barely above average magical signature.

**~End of Other View~**

Harry didn't move, for fear of being dropped or falling fuelled him to stay still. He couldn't believe that he was being held by the greasy fit of the potions lab and being checked over for any injuries and potions that might have touched him.

"How you got in here won't be a mystery to me for long" Snape said as he walked to the door and sat Harry on the ground to run off to where ever it was he was supposed to be going. He then looked around and saw the hole he entered and fixed it so this wouldn't happen again in the near future before closing his door to do damage control.

Harry was overly confused as to what just happened; didn't Snape use animals for ingredients? He didn't ponder long as he suddenly got the feeling that he'd come back out and grab him for that reason if he stayed. Harry scurried along the wall and found another thing he dreaded besides the snarky Potions Master.

The Snake Pit.

He skidded to a halt and blinked in surprise, despite the fact that he had just came from the potions lab, Harry didn't think he was under the damn castle. He growled at his ignorance and wanted to pound his head into the wall, which he did after just thinking about it. He stumbled from the hit and promptly fell to the floor, knocked out for a few seconds from it. He came to a minute later and shook his head then whimpered as he felt his head pound with added pressure; he hoped he didn't give himself a concussion from his own stupidity 'cause he highly doubted Poppy could give him a potion to fix it while he was in this form.

'_**Another thing that I can add to the list, self-harm!'**_ Harry grumbled to himself and looked around; swaying slightly, before heading to the right, if he was correct then there was a chamber he could hide in until someone figured out that he was missing. He hissed when he remembered the cold floor and promptly started jumping and shaking, trying to get in the air and off the floor. It wasn't working and Harry then ran away from the cold, hoping to find some warmth nearby, maybe Professor Snape could pick him up again and take him away from the cold, that's how desperate he was.

Harry jumped into the air when he felt something hit his tail and then he started to rise off the ground. What was going on _now_? He shook even more when his feet weren't touching the ground and hanging in the air. He felt warmth under him and he flipped over to get his feet warm, they were numb nearly from the cold floor. He hissed lightly from the feeling running through his feet then sighed when a hand rubbed his back then a finger started scratching behind his ear. Whoever it was had just been put on his friend list for this treatment.

He opened his eyes and looked up to see a pair of familiar pair of eyes and dark hair. He wanted to jump, but didn't as the hands kept him in the air and away from the cold, plus he was near the person's chest and he was **warm**. He didn't do anything until the hand held him down and the warmth spread through him, keeping him content and he felt _safe_ for the first time in a long time. His eyes closed and he slowly let his body be taken by sleep and his wife dreams.

**~Other view~**

Today had been long and tiring. Why did Professor McGonagall want them to write an eight foot sheet on the transformation of a bee to a wasp anyway? It wasn't important, but she thought it was apparently for the thing was due tomorrow with a limited amount of resources available, she probably was pmsing or she really needed to get laid, hell Professor Snape wasn't this bad with giving out assignments, unless it was punishment for causing an accident in the class and it was _your_ fault. Tousling shoulder length black hair, Pansy Parkinson walked down the hall, she had just past the NEWT potion class that was sitting in the hall, and some students were being dragged and levitated to the hospital wing. She shook her head and saw Professor Snape coming out and telling the NEWT students that they were dismissed then go back into the classroom.

'_**Weird'**_ she thought as the hall suddenly got colder. She walked down the hall to the Slytherin Common room, but she heard hissing, whimpering and nails clicking just as she was nearing the commons room. She walked over to a corner and saw a small weasel jumping up and down, sometimes flipping, just to get off the floor. She bent down; her skirt touched the little weasel's tail, making it jump into the air again. She caught it and held it close to her chest. The ferret turned over and she felt the cold that was clinging to its feet, she nearly hissed from it, but didn't and kept rubbing its back and scratching behind its ear. It looked up at her then blinked and slowly let sleep claim it. She smiled and got up off the ground then headed to the portrait and hissed out the password. It opened and she walked it, keeping her new found interest close to her as she could while going through the upper years that were roaming the commons room.

She headed down the hallway that lead to the girl side dorms and found hers and went inside. She was bunking with Millicent and another girl that she didn't really care to get to know so things were relatively quiet. Pansy sat down and placed her little furry companion down then checked to see if he was injured, her dream was to be a healer and finding an animal was a true gem. She found that he had a concussion and some bruising as well as a few broken bones, but it wasn't too difficult to heal. She smiled when she saw the little furry creature relax some more and wasn't in any pain that it was in. Feeling tired after the long day, Pansy laid down for a bit and closed her curtains and wrapped her hands around the little weasel then curled up on the top blanket and fell asleep.

**Me:** Alright here's the next chapter! Please review and tell me what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

**Me:** Well here's the new chapter, I honestly got bored with my classes since I got ahead and started writing this since I had nothing else to do. Hope you like! REVIEW AFTERWARDS!

**Notes** you need to know - **XxXxX**: Character view is changed.  
**OoOoO**: Dream, vision, or flashback  
**VvVvV**: scene change  
**  
Ch 3/?: Pansy**

**VvVvV**

Harry blinked as he slowly began to wake from the warmth that enveloped him almost as if he was in his mother's womb. He blinked as he curled up a little more to keep the warmth from escaping him body, only vaguely noticing that he was more flexible in this form, then nearly jumped when a hand ran along his back. He lifted his head and saw his rescuer from last night he meaning shuttered as he thought about this getting out to public, being rescued by a Slytherin girl who hated him oh he could see it now!

Harry slowly slipped out of Pansy's grip and looked around. He was in the Slytherin dorms, that was a given, and it was the sixth year girls, another given. He sighed and went to the edge of the bed and then immediately backed away as he slipped. The fall just wasn't worth it and judging by the way Pansy was shifting in her sleep, she was about to wake up. Harry hopped around on the bed to look around, seeing the things that were part of the dorm and acting like the little furry mammal he was at the moment. He heard Pansy chuckling and a hand went under his stomach to scoop him up.

"Morning little guy" she said sweetly and ran her hand along Harry's back, feeling his fur as she does. Harry gives a little purr as he arches his back to feel the hand. Pansy smiled and got off the bed then looked at her uniform she forgot to take off after finishing her essay, she frowned in disgust at the way they felt on her. She took Harry with her into the showers and placed him in a little basket that the other two girls put in there for their pets so they didn't run off.

Harry immediately tried to get out, but found that it had spells on it to keep the occupant inside until they were taken out by whoever put them in there. Harry ran along the sides to find any sort of opening that he could fit through and stopped once he noticed Pansy started stripping out of her uniform. He saw her skin and looked at it in astonishment.

It was smooth and soft looking, but that isn't what Harry saw, no it was the jagged scar that ran along her spine almost as if someone tried to rip it out of her skin. There were also several smaller looking scars that ran along her sides, fingernails looked to be the culprit and Harry knew this because he had them as well.

**XxXxX**

Pansy looked at the mirror and she had a sad look in her eyes as she looked at the scars, no one knew about them except for her and the one who gave them to her. Pansy knew the ferret saw them and she looked down to him, she saw a flicker of anger and sorrow flash through those dark eyes. She smiled down at him and scratched behind his ear.

"Don't worry little guy, I've had these for a long time. Maybe if you're still around and not someone's pet, I'll tell you how I got them" she said softly before heading to the shower, not at all effected by the ferret staring at her, her modesty had long since been destroyed.

Pansy stepped into the shower and sighed as the warm water hit her flesh, flinching a bit as they hit her scars. They didn't hurt that much, but they were sensitive to the touch and would have a dull ache in them from time to time. Pansy remembered the last time she really looked at her scars, it was about three years ago when she had to Obliviate her best friend as she started asking too many questions and demanded answers. That was a disaster and sort of heart breaking for Pansy.

**OoOoO**  
_  
Pansy stood in front of the mirror, hiding her back as Angie started to turn around from the makeup stand that she was occupying at the moment. Pansy didn't know what possessed her to wear a low back cut shirt since she was always secure in knowing when to where one and when to not, it was probably due to the fact that she let Angie borrow her only full back shirt for the night._

"Pansy could you-...what are you doing?" Angie asked. Dark Amber curls swishes as she stood up and walked over to Pansy and caramel gold eyes stared at her with questions.

"Nothing really, just like standing here" Pansy lied, rather badly and she knew it was a bad one because it left a LIE taste in her mouth. Angie started at her blankly then walked forward and pulled Pansy from the mirror. Pansy tried to keep her back away from Angie's sight and succeeded for a while as they went on with their little slumber party. It wasn't until they were about to go to bed when Angie saw them.

"MERLIN! Pansy what happened?" Angie shouted and put her hands on Pansy's back, right over one of the scars. Pansy hissed at the touch and dived away, her shirt riding up and showing the scars on her sides. Angie shouted and went over, spewing questions that demanded answers, ones that Pansy wasn't ready to give.

Pansy shoved her away and went for her summer wand am pointed it at Angie. Angie gave her a betrayed and hurt look while waiting for something. Pansy gave her a sad look and mutter an apology before shouting _**'OBLIVIATE!'**__. Angie slumped to the floor and didn't move for a bit, giving Pansy enough time to swap clothes with Angie and put her on the pallet that was laid out for her. Pansy put the wand back in it's place and dived under the covers right as Angie opened her eyes and looked around. _

OoOoO

Pansy let a sad sigh leave her mouth before she turned off the shower and stepped out of the stall, grabbing a towel as she did and proceeded to dry her self manually, wanting to take her mind off the past. She noticed the ferret staring at her and she smiled at him, graving her wand and spelling her hair dry. She quickly dressed in another uniform and grabbed the ferret before leaving the bathroom to grab her bag and leave.

**XxXxX VvVvV**

Harry latched onto Pansy's side bag, sliding into the side as he saw an opening. Pansy noticed, but let him be and continued up to the great hall. Harry shifted through the organized bag and poked his head out the other side to look around. It was still early, judging by the amount of students, and breakfast was just being served for the early risers.

Harry saw the Ravenclaw table was mostly filled with first and second years, an odd third through fifth here and there, but no sixth or seventh years were to be found at the moment. The Hufflepuff table was much the same, but it was mostly girls that were chatting and the few boys there were holding their girlfriends. Harry had a pain shot through him as he remembered Cedric and the Tri-Wizard. He shook his head and looked around to Gryffindor and wasn't surprised to see only two there, Hermione being one and surprisingly Nevile being the other. He wondered if they knew he was missing.

Harry looked to the Slytherin table and saw it mostly full with every year, only a few were missing due to an accident that happened a few days prior in DADA. He felt the bag being picked up so he slid in to keep from choking himself and placed next to someone's side, that someone being Pansy, and he poke his head out again and looked around to who was nearby.

Draco was talking to Blaise Zabini, not surprising, and Theodore Nott, again not surprising. Gregory and Vincent were grabbing food and eating at the same time, much like Ron, but in a less spur-attic fashion like they've never get this food again. Millicent "Millie" Bulstrode sat next to Pansy and was chatting up with some chestnut blonde girl who shared the dorm with them, Millie was bitching at her about her coming back with a dude every other night or something like that, it was hard to tell. Pansy started talking with Daphne Greengrass and was pulled into Millie's bitching by the blonde who wanted a defense on her side, she obtained non.

"-all. Not only that, but I'm finding condoms around my bed, **used**!" Pansy said hotly and glared at the blonde who backed away from her and Millie.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" the blonde said innocently, "you sure they're not yours?" she asked, trying to get off the gunpoint. Both Pansy and Millie gave her a heated glare.

"We're sure" they said much like the Weasley twins did, only it wasn't the constant trade off. The girl huffed and left the area to go to the other end of the table. Pansy shook her head and started munching on some ham, handing a little piece to Harry every now and again.

"I can't believe her, blaming us for her activities. Really I know we're teenagers with hormonal imbalances, but damn we don't do that and we're staying pure until marriage, right Pan?" Millie ranted at Pansy. Pansy faulted at the word **"pure"** and nodded slightly before giving Harry a strip of bacon, which he gladly took. Millie saw this and opened Pansy's bag.

"Pansy...what's this?" Millie asked while staring at Harry who was munching on the bacon, licking his chops ever few bites. Pansy looked over and saw her looking at Harry. She started explaining how she found him and healed him and her plan about finding his owner.

"If there is no owner them I'm claiming him, he reminds me of Nicnac from when I was a child, only he's more darker in colour than Nicnac was" Pansy mused, not seeing that she gained the attention from the boys and Daphne. They looked over to the ferret turned Harry and blinked at the dark furry weasel.

_**'Yeah keep staring, I'll bite if you come near, especially you Malfoy'**_ Harry hissed at the boys, but calmed when Pansy scratched behind his ear. He was utterly useless with this girl around! Was he gaining a soft spot for her or what? He let a soft purr noise erupt from his chest and moved his head closer to Pansy's hand, only hearing Pansy chuckling slightly.

"He's quite affectionate towards you Pan" Theodore said aloud. Pansy could only agree as she pulled Harry out of the bag and placed him on her lap. Harry looked up at her after she placed him in her lap then started climbing up her outer robe, careful to not grab her skin with his claws, and made himself a scarf around Pansy's neck, twisting under her shoulder length hair and new growth. Pansy chuckled and rubbed Harry's head with her finger.

**VvVvV XxXxX**

Pansy sat in Charms with Ravenclaw and gave a sigh from boredom. She let the ferret sleep on her shoulders, seeing as he was not going anywhere, and jotted down some notes. Earlier she made a small announcement to a Ravenclaw friend of hers that she was looking for the little guys owner and wanted the owner to come to her to pick him up. So far no one came to claim him, the announcement was only this morning, but _someone_ should of known that they were missing a pure black ferret...wouldn't they? Pansy opted to wait about three days to see if anyone would claim him, but a gut feeling told her that the little guy had no owner.

"Now class I want you to write four feet about the possible way to make your own spell from two existing spells" Flitwick said just as the bell rang for class to end. Pansy packed up and walked out of class, followed by Draco and Theodore as they were he hall buddies in the Slytherin system, so she could get to her last class, Transfiguration. She inwardly groaned as she remembered the hissing woman cat from yesterday and just _knew_ that she'd be there today, but what could she do? She couldn't skip for Professor Snape would know and be on her ass about it, plus she got in trouble by her father and mother last year for skipping because of Transfiguration and the fact she may have left the school for a while to escape the drama...though she highly doubted her parents cared for the last one as she was at home with them and working on her work from school.

Draco and Blaise dropped Pansy off and left for Potions, knowing to be early for that class as Professor Snape told them time and again to never be late for his class as the spells he set would go off and deduct common house points from them. Pansy stood outside the class for a bit and debated going in, she had a few minutes before the bell rang anyway. She placed her hand on the handle and opened it, only to jump back as the door slammed open in the spot she was previously standing. She saw the dark green robes of Mcgonagall flutter down the hall in a quick pace and looked towards Millie in confusion as the girl came out of the classroom.

"Apparently a student has gone missing since yesterday and their magical signature is no where in the school grounds" Millie told her. Pansy felt the ferret shift on her shoulder, she was gonna have to name him soon because she still hadn't got a person showing any interest in her announcement, and looked at Millie.

"Any idea who?" she asked her dorm-mate. Millie shook her head in a negative fashion.

"Afraid not, but judging by the urgency the notice came in, we'll know tonight as they'll ask us for information" Millie spoke then pulled Pansy into the class so they could grab her stuff and leave, both seeing no reason to stay if the Professor was gone on emergency. They left soon after, vaguely aware of the other students leaving and a few joining them, and they made their way to the dungeons to pick up Draco, Blaise and Theodore. Pansy didn't notice the ferret slipping off her shoulder and climb down her robes to the ground before disappearing into the shadows.

**XxXxX**

Harry dipped through the shadows and went to find someone to talk to, preferably Mrs. Norris as she was the only one he was familiar with. He knew that the Professors caught onto the fact he was missing and he needed a guide to get upstairs, and to quickly get to the Slytherin Dorms without Pansy noticing he was missing. Harry ran towards the hole that Mrs. Norris drug him out of yesterday and crept through to look inside. He was lucky and saw her there alone. He bounced over to her and got her attention.

_"Ah, young Wizano is there something you need?"_ she asked as she saw him.

_"Yes Mrs. Norris, I need your wisdom of the school layout to get up to Dumbledore's office then back to the Slytherin Dorms quickly and quietly" _he said to her. The old Kneazle got up and made a gesture with her tail to follow her as she walked to a pile of books. She mugged the slightly and a small cat flap appeared.

_"Hogwarts always aides animals and Wizanos in need of getting to one place or another quickly"_ she said and tapped her paw on the cat flap a few times.

_"Wait...is this how you get around so fast and to the areas I always end up?" _Harry asked as he put two and two together. Mrs. Norris laughed aloud and nodded her head.

_"Yes and thanks to Hogwarts herself, and her protective nature to the students or heirs that lie in her walls, I just have to think of a person or the place they're at appears so I can get there quickly. Do you know how many times I had to follow you and your little group just to keep you alive and out of trouble?"_ she asked offhandedly. Harry gave her a sheepish look with her question and shook his head because he honestly didn't know.

_"Can't say I do" _Harry said truthfully.

_"Well let's see six years and I caught you thirty times a term so that's 120,240 times though minus second year due to the snake king magic, if my math is correct you are well over the average which is ten my little Wizano" _she said blankly. Harry gave a shocked looked on his face, he truly didn't know that she caught them that many times and who knows how many more times he was caught by the Professors, Dumbledore, the random house elves, Dobby, school officials, ministry workers, random people out for his head, the Order, students, his friends, Hagrid, and of course the other magical creatures that lurked the dark at night. He slumped his head in defeat and knew that he had broken any previous record for being caught and he knew that it was done by his dad and the Marauders.

_"Now little Wizano follow me the door is ready, we'll be on top of one of the old one's shelves, and I hear that they have just had the last mature one arrive" _Mrs. Norris said and went through the door, Harry followed soon after.

**VvVvV**

Harry stepped through and stopped as he saw the edge of the bookcase in his vision. He turned and saw Mrs. Norris sitting next to the Sorting Hat, quietly conversing and getting details on what was going on. 

_"...Now they're gathering to converse about the last person to see Mr. Potter before his disappearance and who would know among the students and if Mr. Potter gave any detail about where he was going, though they should keep looking in the school as he signature hasn't change much just shifted, am I right Mr. Potter?"_ the Sorting Hat asked Harry. Harry sat on his haunches and looked over to the Sorting Hat. He didn't think his magical signature changed, but obviously it did if they couldn't find him.

_"Yes sadly they were never able to really take notice, except for Snape, but he was busy with Voldemort and his job" _Harry said, taking notice that Snape flinched slightly in the darkest shadow of the room, which was right next to the book case the three were occupying, and grabbed his left arm as if a jolt ran through him. He gave it off to coincidence and turned to Dumbledore as he started speaking.

**XxXxX**

"As you know by now a student has gone missing" he started, his grandfatherly like output was in effect as he stood behind his desk,"that student has disappeared from the wards and my trackers can't find him" Albus was slightly frustrated with Harry missing and having to fill in the few who didn't know when he really want to go out and find the Harry, his grandson in all, but blood and family ties.

"Who's the student that has fallen from your inner eye, Professor?" Sybil asked. Albus looked and her and wondered why he kept her around, then he remembered that she was at hoot at parties when she was drunk and gave good gifts or advice, even if she was a crack pot half the time.

"Harry Potter is the student that is missing" Albus told them. He heard a few of the staff gasp, a few mumble between each other or, in Severus' case, glare and mutter curses under his breath about how he failed to not notice and how much of a dunderhead Harry was for leaving the wards of the castle.

"I have no information if Harry left or was taken from the wards, I only know that his magical signature has disappeared from them, for all I know he may be in the Chamber of Secrets" he said aloud while he mused the last bit.

"Why would he go there?" Remus asked, Albus was glad to have the Werewolf around for his good conversations and the fact he was better at DADA then the half wits he hired before. Albus calmed the others down from their chatter and spoke again.

"An answer for your question Remus, the Chamber is the only place Harry can go and not be followed unless one knows the password and any sort of Parseltongue. He may have gone down there to escape the looks, drama and pressure the school is putting on him or he may have gone to do private training and forgot to tell anyone, I wish I knew" Albus said and looked to Severus for help as the others went back to their annoying chatter and the rumors that placed inside them. If most people thought the rumor mill started with the students, they obviously didn't hear the teachers when they were with one another. Severus now gave him a 'You're on your own Albus' look and flickered his dark eyes over the crowd in the office, slightly uncomfortable with the amount in the room. Albus sighed and felt a headache coming on. Wanting to get this over with and out of the way before the chatter could escalate, Albus decided to take a page from the Weasley Twin's book to getting people's attention.

He threw something in the middle of the crowd.

The women jumped and screamed slightly and the men just jumped. Severus gave a smirk and his shoulders shook from suppressed laughter. The group looked at Albus and waited for something.

"Now that I have your attention again" he said, his head was starting to pound, "I will announce that Harry is missing and that they can come to you if they have any information. Before that Severus and I will go see if we can get into the Chamber of Secrets and see if he's down there" Albus explained then shooed them out of the office, glad that only Severus stayed behind and gave him a potion for the up coming headache. They soon left to go to the Chamber's entrance, not even aware of the snickering Kneazle and Hat.

**XxXxX**

Mrs. Norris was snickering from the blasting bomb that Dumbledore used on the teachers. The Sorting Hat was laughing at the naïve group of people and Harry was hitting his head against the wall. These wizards were the best of the best? They were duped by a Hat and a damn Kneazle that were constantly spying on them and they couldn't figure out that Harry was in the same room as them!

_"I'm doomed to be a weasel for the rest of my life" _Harry moaned, _"HOW COULD THEY NOT FEEL MY MAGICAL SIGNATURE? I mean Remus was in here for crying out loud and. I __**know**__ he can find my signature even with the room full of Witches and Wizards!"_ Harry yelled and paced, almost falling off the edge in his anger. Mrs. Norris put her paw on Harry's tail and pulled him over to her and started licking his fur. Harry didn't move and was able to listen to the Sorting Hat speak.

_"Like I said earlier, your magical signature shifted slightly to make it fit your Animagus form then your original one, plus most of these people are useless with zoning in on one signature as powerful as yours because it's like air to them, they can't truly feel it unless it's wiping around like a hurricane"_ the Sorting Hat told Harry. Harry was calm now and laid on his belly, sighing as he did. Mrs. Norris flicked her tail over his back in comfort and waited.

Harry sighed and looked at his two companions. He got an idea and went over to the Sorting Hat.

_"Can I ask you something?"_ he asked the hat and received a chuckle.

_"I believe you just asked one, but yes you may Mr. Potter"_ he said and listened for the question.

_"How is it possible for me to be in an Animagus form when I never did any training or research on it?"_ Harry asked the ancient hat. The Sorting Hat mused for a second then turned to Harry.

_"They're are one or two ways to become an Animagus, one is the traditional way by researching and training ones body to become one"_ the hat said, _"the other is forcing one by a spell. The spell is considered dark because it makes the person an easier target to hit with spells and the one that the spell has taken effect on can't change back until their bodies are accustomed to the animal form and wants to go back to the original form, but there are certain side-effects to the spell as well"_ the hat told Harry.

_"What are the side effects and how do they come about?"_ he asked, interested in the knowledge coming from the ancient hat. The hat mused for a second then got the information it was looking for.

_"Well one way is by having the caster not being strong enough to have the full effect, but you're fully in your Animagus form so that is ruled out, and the other is by having another spell hit the occupant __before, after or the same time as the additional spell hitting the spell taker."_ the hat stopped and wondered how to explain the next part, _"As for side-effects...er...they range from having the smallest form of heightened senses to having nearly all the of the body and mind being their animal" _the hat said. Harry gulped and fixed his mind to the night before last, thinking that there should be **something** there, but he only remembered to flashes of light hitting him and the murmur of a female voice behind him.

Harry hissed when he tried to remember the face because his scar would flare like it did with Voldemort, but strange thing was that it shot down to his heart as well, almost as if the memory was constricting him to not remember what had happened. He clawed the wood beneath his paws and choked on the lack of air before he stopped thinking about it and concentrated on breathing.

**XxXxX**

Mrs. Norris was concerned with the kit she dubbed as her Wizano when he started hissing and clawing at the bookcase beneath them and choked for no apparent reason. She saw his paws get cut from the splintering wood and went over to him after he started coughing and breathing. She picked him up by the scruff of his neck and hoisted him on her back. She bide the Sorting Hat a goodbye and focused on her Wizano and getting him to the Slytherin Common Room, the closest place she could get without being looked at as suspicious.

She entered her master's office and immediately turned to go to the Slytherin common room, noting that her Wizano was unconscious from his episode; she'd need to talk with the Sorting Hat after placing her Wizano in safe hands. After a few seconds she went through the cat flap and saw the silver and green of the Slytherin part of the castle. She saw a black haired girl looking around and decided that she was the one who her Wizano was with earlier. Mrs. Norris placed him down near the corner she was in, giving him a comforting lick on his head, then turned and left the area.

**XxXxX**

Pansy was in a panic, the ferret was gone! She hadn't seen him slip off or anything! Was he hurt? Was he lost and running around? Was something eating him? She didn't know and was looking around in a blind panic. Her hair wiped around her case when she head something, a sound, in the corner near her, it sounded like a miniature door flapping back and forth. She slid over and saw the ferret curled up asleep without a care in the world.

_**'Oh thank Merlin he's alright' **_she thought to herself as she scooped him up into her arms. She felt the small amount of magic he had to prove him a magical being flood through her arms and hands as she held him close. She didn't know why she was panicking over such a small thing in the first place, but she did and it felt uncomfortable to not have him around her. She felt a small bond with him when she picked him up yesterday and the fact that he showed concern for her when he saw her scars, it made her happy to not be questioned for them, but for the fact that someone, in this case animal, showed some emotion of concern for her.

_**'I won't let you be hurt little one'**_ she thought as she went to her dorm, _**'even if you have an owner, I won't let anything bring you harm'**_ she vowed to the sleeping ferret.

**Me: -huff- -huff- -puff- -huff-** alright this was long for me, not used to writing this much for chapters and it was nearly **9** pages! But I couldn't stop! It hit me like word vomit or something and now here! I hope you liked it! REVIEW PLEASE!


	4. Chapter 4

**Me:** Yeah a new one! Hope you like, it was 9 pages long, getting long each time! Same notes apply. REVIEW AFTERWARDS!

**Notes** you need to know - **XxXxX**: Character view is changed.  
**OoOoO**: Dream, vision, or flashback  
**VvVvV**: scene change

**Chapter 4/?: The dreaded Halloween**

**VvVvV**

Pansy sat with the other Slytherins' at the table, ignoring the chatter as she ran her hand along the sleeping ferret's back that was laying in the crook of her arm. Earlier she had healed his paws, they were bleeding when she found him, and also a few broken claws on his from paws. She felt bad for the little guy when he shimmered and twitched as she healed him, his little furry face scrunched up in pain for a bit when she castes the final healing spell. Pansy wondered why and how he got his little feet that way, but was brought out of her musing by Millie, who noticed Dumbledore and Professor Snape came out of the staff entrance.

Dumbledore got the students attention and started to tell them about the missing student. Most of the students were in an uproar when they heard that Harry Potter was missing, the Slytherins were going over things that he, Potter, would be doing since he was pulling this charade.

"Probably using this to get attention" was the common vote though there were the ones that said the dark lord got a hold of him, he simply dropped out and had enough, was somehow taken by house elves to the forbidden forest and then transported to Bangladesh...the says went on and so did the rumors. Pansy didn't comment as the headmaster told them to come to any professor with any information on Potter's whereabouts, she was too busy with the ferret and thinking of different things all together. She stood up a little later, gaining the attention of a few Slytherins and some Ravenclaws on the other side of the Great Hall, but ignored them as she headed back to the dungeons to get some sleep, her system was telling her that bed was calling her.

**VvVvV** **XxXxX**

Harry once again found himself feeling warm and safe. His eyes opened and he saw Pansy laying under the top sheet of her bed, obviously not wanting Harry to be thrown off the bed. Harry shifted out of the arm that encircled him and bounced over to where a part of the bedding was in an odd angle and was touching the floor. Harry, being more of a daredevil now, lowered his body onto the bedding and started to slide to the ground.

He stopped at the edge of the bedding, his claws came out and caught him just as he was about to his the flooring, and detached himself from the sheets. He looked around and saw that the bed was so far off the ground, it was crazy that he slid off that a moment ago, and everything else was bigger the. He expected it to be in the Slytherin girls dorm, the space under the bed being one, the length to the bed being another. Harry bobbed over to the space under Pansy's bed and started looking around for anything to do so he didn't have to wait for Pansy to wake up.

**XxXxX**

Pansy shifted as she started to wake, her mind wandered to last night when she dreamt of Harry Potter. Why did she have that dream? She didn't even like him like that! Sure she wished to get to know Potter, but her pride as a girl, dark affiliated and a Slytherin kept her at a distance from him.

Pansy blinked her eyes open and just laid on her bed for a bit, going over her dream that she remembered. It was strange, like she wasn't in her body or even in the present, but in the not so distant future and in a guys body. It was strange, she knew she got visions from time to time because it was in her blood to have female dream seers, but most of the time she never remembered what she envisioned the next day. So her remembering the vision was utterly strange and confusing.

Not wanting to dwell on it anymore, Pansy sat up and looked for the little ferret that she knew would be near her...only he wasn't there. Pansy looked around and saw her dorm mates were still sleeping, it was Saturday and _way_ to early to be up at the moment, but she couldn't with the though of the ferret being gone! She jumped out of her bed and looked around, listening for anything and stopped as she head the clacking of nails against stone. Pansy lowered herself to the floor and saw the ferret wandering around the floor under her bed.

Sighing she reached under the bed and pulled him out, getting hissed at because it was his tail she pulled him out with. She apologized and started to soothe his tail and ran a hand along his spine, the only thing she knew to keep him calm, the proceeded to the bathroom and take a shower, placing the ferret in the basket like the day before.

**VvVvV**

Pansy found herself roaming the grounds around the black lake after breakfast that day. The ferret, in which she decided to call Nox for his dark fur, was scampering beside her, jumping in and out of the grass and running to the water and back to her side. She chuckled at his antics and followed the warn down path that circled the lake.

Around an hour later, Pansy and Nox arrived at an old willow tree, the path to it was nearly hidden by the grass, but Nox discovered it by chance, and it lead to a part of the lake that was completely out of view of the school, though the school was visible to the occupants of this hidden area. Pansy sat down in the hollowed out roots of the willow and watched Nox try to catch a minnow in a small dive pool, small to Pansy, but big to him. She laughed and cheered him on as he was wrestling with a bigger-than-average minnow and seemed to be winning.

Pansy gasped when Nox was pulled into the dive pool and went under water. She held a baited breath as she waited for Nox to surface. When he did, Pansy let out her breath, though it was shaky, and saw him holding onto the minnow with his teeth, the minnow itself was dead by a broken bone when Nox snapped his teeth shut. He climbed out of the dive pool and shook off the water that hanged on his fur, not once letting go of his prize as he did this, and soon became a puffball.

Pansy fell back into the roots laughing and decided to help Nox by a simple spell to fix his fur, it often helped Daphne when she was having a bad hair day, and soon Nox was snacking on his prized minnow, seeing as the fight had added some hunger to his belly. Pansy sighed and decided to read out of a book she had bought in a small secondhand shop in Hogsmeade, a small Poetry book by a squib called Edgar Allen-Poe. Pansy was enraptured with Annabelle Lee and didn't notice Nox following a White figure in the forest that laid in front of them.

**XxXxX** **VvVvV**

Harry ran after a familiar flying figure in the forest, keeping a small eye on some detail of where to go when he wanted to get back to Pansy. He arrived at a small opening in the forest that he didn't know existed, mind you he didn't know a lot about the forest as he had some bad memories of the place, and started to look for the snowy owl that was called Hedwig. He didn't see her and was getting a little worried, not for Hedwig; she would be fine, no he worried about himself as he was a small furry critter that Hedwig liked to eat.

He heard a screech above him and dived as Hedwig landed in the spot he previously occupied. He tumbled out of the way as she tried to grab him again then rolled backwards, nearly getting clipped by Hedwig's claws. They kept this up for a good ten minutes until Hedwig started to tire.

_"I never had to fight this hard for food" _she said, her voice was elegant and soft to the ear. Harry panted and looked at her, hoping he wasn't about to sign his death warrant.

_"Hedwig"_ he said her name and immediately got a response. He was swiped at with sharp talons and a beak.  
_  
"How do you know my name?" _she screeched, natural due to her creature status. Harry felt his heart pound in his chest.

_"I know y-your name because I named you w-when I was eleven"_ he stammered as he saw the deathly glare of his beloved owl.

_"Preposterous! You are not my owner! Not my Harry!"_ she screeched loudly. Harry felt a pang as she didn't recognize his voice, but kept on.

_"I am, Hedwig, I am Harry and I can prove it" _he stated. Hedwig calmed and glared at him.

_"Then do so"_ she hissed, obviously wanting to get this over with so she could eat. Harry gulped and cleared his throat, sitting on his haunches as he did so.

_"You were a birthday gift for my eleventh birthday, my first gift, and it was Hagrid who bought you. I named you Hedwig for Lady Hedwig in '_**Hogwarts: A History'**_"_ he started, _"You screech hatefully when Uncle Vernon won't let me take you our of your cage in the summer and you tried to bite him when he stuck a hand in the cage. In my second year you let me know that I left you when Ron and the Twins came to rescue me; so about that by the way, and we were taking the Ford Anglia to Hogwarts for the gate was sealed at the time. You often express your emotions with your beautiful golden eyes, you show an extreme dislike for canned soup, and you often run your beak through my hair when I'm in distress. Also...I tell you everything, my hopes, dreams and fears. Believe me Hedwig I'm Harry, your Harry!" _he nearly cried out as he felt that he was poising his familiar and friend.

**VvVvV**

Hedwig stared at the ferret in front of her for a moment, contemplating for a second about what he said. Most of those things no one would know, unless looking into her or her Harry's memories, and the ferret sounded like her Harry. Only one more thing for him to do to prove his word true.

_"If you are indeed my Harry...tell me what your worst fear is"_ she demanded, hoping that this was her Harry. The ferret looked at her, wet steaks ran from his eyes downward as small tears fell from the black orbs. The ferret choked for a second and breathed in a sob.

_"My worst fear...M-my worst fear is t-to be what m-my r-relatives always s-say I am...a w-worthless f-freak that s-should of died with h-his parents, o-one that'll never h-have happiness, one t-that doesn't deserve h-happiness, one that a-always haves p-people end up d-dead" _the ferret choked out of his small body. Hedwig felt a tear roll down her feathers and flapped over to the small, dark ferret and pulled him up into her wings.

_"My Harry, my Harry" _she cooed, _"You're not a worthless freak and you do deserve happiness, you deserve ten lifetimes worth of it. My Harry please don't cry, I'm here now"_ she said and ran her beak through Harry's fur in a motherly fashion, soothing away his sadness and fears. Harry calmed and curled up to his fateful snowy owl, lulling himself into a daze and rolling up into a ball as he felt safe in Hedwig's wings and feathers.

Hedwig cooed happily as she was with her Harry, holding him like she wanted to all those times when that horrid uncle of his caused him pain or when he was sad or scared from a nightmare. This is how she wanted it, being with her Harry as he let out his fears and pains and replaced them with faith that the sun was always brighter after a night of restlessness and horrors. She wished she could do this when he was human, but she couldn't except fir now in the darkness of the forest that had many names.

**VvVvV** **XxXxX**

_"My Harry, it's time to wake, I believe you are missed among the place you stay" _Hedwig said and gently opened up her wings, revealed a sleeping Harry. Harry groaned and curled up more tightly into his ball, hoping to go back to sleep as he was warm and safe, like when he was with Pansy. Pansy!

He jolted upward and looked around franticly. He forgot about Pansy and now it was late! She was probably freaking out and worried, oh this was bad, very bad. Hedwig saw that he was frantic and flapped her wings to get up off the ground. She swooped down and grabbed Harry then flew towards the way that she saw him coming from earlier.

_"My Harry don't worry, I'll get you back to where you belong" _she said and soared faster, keeping a good grip on Harry as he dangled in her talons. Hedwig nearly busted through the trees as she looked for a spot to land. She found one near the willow that Pansy and Harry occupied only twenty minutes before Harry himself chased after Hedwig. She softly landed, letting go of Harry before she officially did, and gave him an affectionate nip on his ear to get his attention.

_"My Harry, if you need me just use our bond as Master and Familiar. No matter where I am, I can hear your call"_ she said and with that she took off as she knew he was in safe hands again. Harry on the other was a little freaked as he was worried about Pansy, he saw the worry that filtered through her brown eyes this morning when he was under her bed and yesterday before he left to find Mrs. Norris when she was feeling for him on her shoulder.

Harry knew that in the short amount of time together that he and Pansy made a bond, a master and familiar bond as he was considered a familiar as he couldn't turn back into a human yet. He could feel the small amount of emotions that Pansy let off when they were running higher than normal and he could hear low whispers of her thoughts, sadly not loudly enough to know what they were about, but he could hear them. He wondered if this started when he saw the scars or when he felt a strong brotherly concern for her, oh he didn't know and didn't care about that, only that Pansy was his and he was Pansy's...in a sort of strange binding, Animagus, forced turned kind of way.

"Nox?" he heard Pansy say the name she dubbed him as, he kind of liked it for his Animagus for and saw it sticking in the near future. Harry bounced over to Pansy and saw her packing up her book. She saw him and smiled then stood up, cracking her back as she didn't move from the roots for the whole time she read.

"Let's go" she said and headed back to the trail, Harry following shortly behind her, tumbling happily through the grass as he kept up with the Slytherin girl.

**XxXxX**

It was now Halloween and like all the years before, something was bound to happen, Harry knew, Pansy knew hell the whole school knew! And yet there was nothing they could do about it except wait and hope for the best. Harry was currently roaming the sixth year Slytherin girl's dorm without Pansy anywhere near the said place. Pansy left him as she had a test and didn't think Harry would want to be there, she slowly got over the fact that he wasn't going to disappear or have an owner appear over night like she had since she found him only two weeks ago.

Harry was, to put it mildly, bored enough to count cracks in the castle's stone walls and floors. He didn't think he had ever been so bored before! He opted to try and wiggled out of the dorm through the underside of the door, something he discovered he could do one day last week, but remembered that Pansy put a spell on the door so he couldn't leave. He sighed and rolled onto his back then his stomach and then back onto his back, continuously doing this until he was dizzy enough to actually spin his head around his neck.

He felt a little sick afterwards and decided to lower himself down until the nausea passed, which only took three minutes. After it passed, Harry decided to roam his memories for anything that could get him out of his boredom, and it was in this practice that Harry remembered Mrs. Norris telling him that Hogwarts aided animals and Wizanos in need. He wanted to smack himself for not seeing the door to freedom in front of him, but went against it and went to the nearest wall under Pansy's bed and proceeded to probe it with his paws and claws.

_**'If only Mrs. Norris told me how this works, all I know is that she hit a pile of books then stared at the damn wall!' **_Harry growled in his mind as frustration set in with the lack of progress. He smacked the wall with his paw, having the claws curled out, and found that he scratched the wall itself, leaving five long scratch marks in the path he marked it, and then he started housing, growling and spitting in frustration.

_"WHY? Why won't you open up? Am I just the same sort of outcast like the world portrays me that counts now as I'm stuck as an Animagus or am I just special Hogwarts?"_ he shouted at the castle. He received no reply and fumed hotly as the castle did **nothing**. Oh now he was pissed and felt the need to do something, but what? Pansy wasn't here to take him out and he didn't want to destroy any of her belonging or Millie's for that matter, but an idea came to mind as he knew there was another dorm mate in the room that both Pansy and Millie didn't like that had all her belongings scattered about the room for _anyone_ to touch...or take their anger out on.

Harry scurried over to the chestnut blonde bitch that wanted him thrown out, only because she couldn't have him and thrown a tantrum when she didn't get her way. Harry saw her bedding was laying on the floor and her trunk was open as well as several important things were scattered around the bed. Harry grinned and set to work, Pansy be damned if she caught him, but he doubted she would stop him.

**XxXxX** **VvVvV**

Tatum Marsquic was a beautiful girl that got everything she wanted. Boys lined up to date her, kiss her, give her things, and fuck her into any solid object. She was born with a solid gold spoon in her mouth and knew she could do no wrong, her daddy said so and whatever daddy says goes. She transferred to Hogwarts after a disaster happened in France and Beaubaxtons kicked her out, but that was fine, Hogwarts had more cute boys waiting to fill her every need. Tatum only had one gripe about Hogwarts though, the girls didn't envy her enough and back talked her in the open. That didn't bode well with the chestnut blonde Adonis and she knew she could make them pay, daddy paid the headmaster off so she couldn't get in trouble like the half ass-ed families that ran around the school.

There was also the few guys in her year and house that didn't want anything to do with her, Draco Malfoy being the head as he was the top of the chain and staying true to his contract with Pansy Parkinson; nasty little scum if you asked Tatum. Theodore Nott being the second as he kept to his books and nothing else; this pissed her off to NO end. Blaise Zabini the dark chocolate Italian child of the famous seer Teresa Zabini neé Crepacuore, the exotic candy a girl could want, and yet he had his heart set on that Gryffindor know-it-all Mudblood Hermione Granger, what nerve! Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe, she didn't even want to think about those two, they were all over each other and no one would touch those two with ten foot poles made of Muggle chemicals and dull rusted barbwire.

Tatum didn't know what to do! She had everyone, but the ones who graduated, to honorable to cheat on their lovers, gay boys, and the Slytherin boys in her year that wouldn't look her way twice without a disdain look in their eyes, and Perfect Harry Potter who disappeared and wouldn't even think about looking at her. What was she doing wrong? She had her mother's natural gift of beauty that was rivaling Veelas as her mother came from a line that had Egyptian gods in her blood and she had her fathers hard hand in politics as well as more money then anyone would ever even slightly think about! This made Tatum so pissed that things weren't going her way!

Tatum was currently heading to her dorm that she shared with Pansy "I-know-I'm-better-than-you" Parkinson and Millicent "Millie" "I'm-gonna-hex-you-to-the-ground-before-the-ministry-can-even-think-about-finding-you" Bulstrode. She had a tiring day an wanted to take a nap before changing into her costume for the Halloween Ball, she **needer** her beauty rest after all and hopefully Pansy wasn't anywhere near the dorm and had her demon weasel with her. The last time she tried to pick the thing up it clawed her face up and she had to stay in the hospital wing for **everyone** to see her perfect face all bloody and scratched up! The nightmare that was still haunted her to this day.

Tatum didn't want to think about it at the moment as it would only give her wrinkles, the horror feast that would be if she had a wrinkle on her perfectly sculpted and smooth face! She arrived at the common room and said the password before heading straight to her dorm, ignoring the stares that went with her, she knew she was perfect and gawking was the least of her problems. She arrived at the dorm and opened it, only to be hit with the sight of her things all slashed up and destroyed beyond repair, even by magical standards. Tatum screamed at the sight, gaining the attention of the people in the common room, and went to investigate what caused this, this, this horror movie nightmare!

Her favorite designer clothes laid in ribbons, makeup all mixed and broken again the floor, perfume all broken and split onto of her books, her costume, oh her costume for to night was ruined! Daddy bought it and had it shipped from Magical Japan and now, now it was just ruined and she couldn't even think about even touching it. Tatum felt tears glisten her eyes as she searched for anything to be salvageable, but the chance for finding anything that wasn't even slightly rumpled was very, very, **very** slim.

Tatum cried when she found her mother's locket on the ground and slightly scratched. It was the last thing her mother gave her before leaving her daddy and her behind. She knew her makeup was smearing by the way her tears ran and she couldn't let people see her, so she grabbed her mother's locket and dived into the bathroom.

**XxXxX**

Harry poked his head out of the nest he made when he got sleepy from make a mess on the chestnut blonde haired girl's things. The only thing he felt bad about was the locket he found and saw that it was of a little girl and her mother on the inside, it made him sad that it was laying on the ground forgotten as if a useless broken toy. Harry climbed out of the nest and went over to the open door and saw that the other Slytherins were gathering around. Harry saw no way out and decided to hide until the crowd cleared.

Harry didn't see, nor hear the door behind him open and Tatum step out of the bathroom, all refreshed with backup makeup hidden in the girls laboratory. He did hear a scream of anger and saw the foot come and hit him in the side, which set him flying towards the wall and hit said wall. Harry let out a cry of pain and moved away from the angry scary bitch that followed him with the intent to kill.

"I SHOULD OF KNOW PANSY WAS UP TO THIS!" Tatum screeched as she nearly stamped on Harry's back, "She let her little nasty ass weasel destroy my things! How dare she? I'll show her by snapping this weasels back and killing him!" she screamed and stamped down again, she caught Harry's tail and hear a crunch as the tail broke then smiled in satisfaction. Harry let out a scream and ran to the open door, it was cleared out of students, then tumbled into the hall that lead to the common room. Tatum was right behind him and was gaining on him as they entered the common room. Harry tried to get away and hide in the shadows, but Tatum knew where he was and proceeded to try and stomp on him. Harry continued to out manurer Tatum until she caught him in a corner. She had a twisted smile on her face and lifted her foot up off the ground.

"Finally, say goodnight you weasel" she hissed and proceeded to stomp her foot down.

"Immobulus!" a voice rang out just as Tatum was an millimeter from killing Harry. Tatum froze and her foot stayed suspended right above Harry's small form, having the intent to kill float about it. A hand pushed Tatum out of the way and picked Harry up off the ground, who it belonged to was the million dollar question for Harry, but he was in too much pain at the moment to even fathom that he was alive. Harry only opened his eyes when he heard a voice start speaking and a hand stoking his injured form, trying to get the pain out of his body.

**XxXxX**

Millie couldn't believe what would of happen to Nox if Draco hadn't casted a spell at Tatum. She held the little ferret that started butting himself into her arms to try and get away from the pain that radiated off him. Millie was angered at Tatum for trying to kill her friend's familiar, how could she even try to hurt the little guy? Was she crazy or was she finally off her rocker? Millie didn't know and didn't care, she listened to Draco bitch Tatum out then grip her hair and drag her out of the common room to take her to Professor Snape.

Millie followed behind and sent a younger year to find Pansy and let her know what was going on and not to panic too much. Millie used some healing spells that Pansy taught her on Nox and felt the bones in his tail start to heal. He let out a whimper, which proceeded to brake her heart, as he felt the bones go back to their original state. Millie couldn't do more until Pansy was there, so she placed a sleeping spell on Nox so he would be in any more pain for the time being.

They arrived at Professor Snape's office and knocked on the door, waiting for an answer afterwards. The door swung open and Professor Severus Snape stood there in all his darkened glory. He saw Millie holding Nox and Draco fuming as he gripped Tatum's hair tightly with his anger. He rose an eyebrow so a silent question formed. Draco took over to answer the question.

"Tatum here tried to kill Pansy's familiar Nox" Draco said and tilted his head towards Millie and the sleeping ferret, "I don't know why, but it may have to do with the fact that Pansy left him in their dorm while she tested and Tatum's personal items were scattered about the room, I'm sure you can guess what happened next Uncle Sev." Draco said and dragged Tatum into the office once Professor Snape stepped out of the way.

"Miss Bulstrode I'll take Miss Parkinson's familiar for the time being, let Miss Parkinson know that I have him and can pick him up after I'm finished with Miss Marsquic" Professor Snape said and held out his hand. Millie hesitantly placed Nox in Professor Snape's hand and watched as he went to the door.

"Don't worry Millie, I won't let anything else happen to him" Professor Snape said to reassure Millie that Nox was in safe hands. Millie nodded then turned to go back to the common room to wait for Pansy.

**XxXxX**

Severus was angry with the French transfer student that thought the world revolved around her. If she was his child, she would of had a wooden paddle with holes against her bare bottom as she was over his knee. Severus didn't condemn the abuse of animals or children, but he did resort to punishment for children that stepped out of line and oh did Tatum Marsquic step way out of line. Trying to kill a animal for no apparent reason was one thing, but to try and kill someones familiar was an entirely different matter all together.

Severus never had a familiar, he never felt his magic pull at a animal in his life, but he knew that familiars were, not rare, but uncommon and were to be treated like a second coming of a Muggle form of Merlin as a familiar was an extension of the witch or wizard, or in rare cases squibs, and could have a slight dabble in control of their master's emotions and magic. A familiar wasn't just a pet, but a friend and part of the witch or wizard's soul. If the familiar was killed before their master then the master would be broken and couldn't live on as they lost part of them and couldn't be given back by any means.

So yeah Severus was angry, no now that formed into **pissed** as he saw that the ferret named Nox was the same one he saved when his N.E.W.T. class was a disaster zone for a period of two days. Severus knew it was the same one as he could feel the magic flowing through him just as it did when he picked up the ferret that day in his class. He could feel the pain radiate off it's sleeping form and performed a few advanced healing spells on the ferret before placing it in one of his robes hidden pockets.

He had to deal with a student and he should have both hands free for this matter and he knew Draco would help, no doubt about that.

**XxXxX**

Pansy was in a blind search for the common room. Earlier she felt Nox had become injured in her absence and that worried her as it escalated with each passing minute. Then she got a message from Millie, via third year, that Tatum had tried to kill Nox in the common room and that he was injured. Oh she knew she should of taken him with her, but Professor Lupin told her that if Nox was there then he had a chance of being a target for some of the spells that they were bring tested on and she didn't want that.

So after she left him she ran to get her test out of the way and get back to her Nox. She cursed the students that took so much time and made her wait and she cursed Tatum for being a cruel, spoiled and heartless bitch and she cursed herself for not asking someone to keep an eye on Nox while she tested, it was Friday and some Slytherins only gad afternoon classes while she had DADA.

Pansy was so lost in thought that she didn't notice that she arrived at the common room portrait and ran smack dab into the wall next to it. She cried out and fell backwards onto her back and stared at the ceiling dazed. The portrait opened Millie came out seconds later.

"Pansy!" she shouted and ran to her fallen friend. Pansy blinked and looked at her friend then remembered the message. She grabbed onto Millie and gave a sad look to her friend.

"Where's Nox? How is he? How much injury did that bitch cause him?" she asked franticly and angrily. Millie pulled her friend up when she saw she was alright and proceeded to Professor Snape's office, filling in the details as they went.

"And Professor Snape told me that he would hold onto Nox until you came to get him. I saw Professor Snape cast some healing spells on him before I left so I don't think he's injured anymore" Millie told her. Pansy sighed and slumped in relief that her Nox was alright.

"Come on I think Professor Snape is finished with Tatum and you can get Nox now" Millie said while pulling Pansy to the office door.

**Me**: Alright there new chapter you gluttons, really it's not just you my dear readers that beg me to update by my friends as well. I shuddered at the Tatum part, it gave me a rash just to try and get that into the chapter and I believe I'll be haunted for a while. So I hope you liked this chapter, I'm going to go write one for Harry's Lullaby now, later! REVIEW!


End file.
